Progression
by reizu
Summary: It's been almost a year since Blake has seen any of her teammates, she and Sun maintain a close friendship through the use of the newly rebuilt CCTS. Blake has managed to keep the White Fang in check ever since returning the organization back to its original roots. Things are moving on quite well until a familiar blond shows. Set After VOLUME 4 BUMBLEBY PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

RWBY is not mine (clearly we all know that, but for the sake of declaration) I'm merely just borrowing Rooster Teeth's Story Line & Characters for some fan fiction.

I don't read a lot of online fan fiction, so if this story is similar with another in any way, feel free to tell me and I will opt to cut the story or make necessary edits. Although rest assured I didn't try to copy this from another author.

My grammar and writing may be a bit off at times, but that's only because English isn't my mother tongue. I will try my best to research any corrections to be made. :)

This is a Bumbleby kind of fan fiction, so if you aren't a fan of the ship/pairing, I suggest you refrain from reading this piece of fiction.

That is all, thank you! ^^

 **Chapter 1 - The Menagerie Docks**

 _Location: Menagerie – The Belladonna Residence_

 _Setting: It's been almost a year since Blake has seen any of her teammates, she and Sun maintain a close friendship through the use of the newly rebuilt CCTS. Blake has managed to keep the White Fang in check ever since returning the organization back to its original roots. Things are moving on quite well until a familiar blond shows up at Menagerie with two other teammates, mostly to check on Blake, but also to perhaps demand answers._

 _Normal Point of View_

Blake sat peacefully on her favorite arm chair in her room. She gazed at the original blue and white flag of the now reinvented organization. She let herself swim in the pride she earned knowing she helped return it back to its former glory of now effective peaceful protests.

She sipped a warm cup of peppermint tea whilst enjoying the gentle sea breeze that brushed against her skin. Everything seemed to be back on track. Although she never returned to Beacon since its recent renovation, she found herself feeling rather fulfilled with the progress she's made over the year, not so say of course the returning her Beacon hasn't crossed her mind, she simply found a faster approach to the purpose she felt she held.

It would have been summer break at Beacon anyway, not that it really mattered to her. She felt herself suddenly growing sleepy. Her training session this morning had earned her a perfectly good nap, and she wasn't about to deprive herself of it. Her eyes simply closed shut and she let herself be taken to dream world.

"Yang!" Blake screamed, she felt the worry creep in like a drug. Yang had been rammed to the ground by the first generation Atlesian Paladin. A beating like that would definitely hurt her, regardless of aura. She slowly but surely stood up.

"Don't worry!" Ruby's voice cut through the tension, "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special!"

This was Yang's semblance.

The Paladin threw another punch to which Yang stopped with ease, the crimson in her eyes burning alongside the brightness of her golden locks. In one swift move she punched the Paladin's arm to pieces, the sound of the gun shot echoing through the night, even Blake was in awe.

The Paladin proceeded to kick Yang with its massive leg.

"Bumblebee!" Blake heard Ruby order, and she immediately launched Gambol Shroud towards Yang, who caught it just as quickly. Ruby and Weiss began firing bullets of ice at the Paladin to slow it down, and she knew this was their moment. Blake and Yang built up the momentum and with a few more shots to gain speed, Yang's blond mane glowing so brightly it left a faint glow in her wake. Yang slammed her fist into the Paladin and destroyed it with energy she gained from all the brutal hits, and they all watch as it practically exploded into shards and pieces.

And suddenly Blake found herself staring down at Yang, Adam slowly creeping in towards them. She felt her eyes grow hot from fear and anger. Yang had lost her arm, and it as all her fault. The air felt heavy and Blake's legs felt like lead. This might have been it, the pain searing in her stomach, a clear indication of her unattended injury.

"Why must you hurt me, Blake?" Adam's voice was low and thick, he raised his blade and-

Blake woke up, her breathing erratic. She tried to slow her heart as she lay back in her favorite chair. It took only a minute to regain her composure.

"Damn." She muttered. It's been so long since this happened, and Adam Taurus was put under the watchful eye of the reformed Fang, so why was she still having this nightmare? Had it affected her so?

And then she began to think of Team RWBY, well, the rest of her team at least. She packed up and left without so much as a goodbye. She knew her initial plan was to get her team to feel dislike towards her, but now she wasn't so sure that was what she wanted.

She sighed, feeling a single tear escape her eye. She didn't have time to dwell on the past, what was important was the present and how she could help the Island of Menagerie, how she could help her kind, her family.

She decided to go for a walk down to the docks, maybe the air would clear her head from all these nightmares.

As she strolled down the path that lead to the sandy shores, Blake marveled at the peace she had somehow helped obtain. The violent sector of the White Fang had no more power on the island, and Blake was glad the reformed Fang was a much more advanced, but peaceful one. Peaceful being the more renewed purpose of her life now. She greeted several villagers who offered their hello's, and found herself standing by the nearby inn, just off the coast. As the cool wind hit her skin, she realized she forgot to wear her white overcoat.

"A Huntress!" A young Faunus with small antlers on her forehead caught her attention. The young Faunus had long black hair, just like hers, her eyes gleamed at Blake with much interest and enthusiasm, it warmed Blake.

"Why hello there." Blake moved down to a level equal of the child. "You can call me Blake." She smiled. "How'd you know I was a huntress?" Blake asked with actual curiosity, how such a child could determine the course Blake's path.

"You just look like one!" She exclaimed with delight, "B-Blake. I want to be strong like you when I grow up! I w-want to be a huntress!" The young Faunus managed to say, Blake noticed it took a lot of courage.

"It's a hard path, but the people who stay noble are truly to be admired." Blake responded, her voice soft.

"No…ble?" The young Faunus now looked confused.

"Never mind!" Blake quickly dismissed the idea, "You can be whatever you want to be, if you really work hard enough." She smiled, the young Faunus beamed happily before running back to her parents. It sounded like such a cliche' line, but she wasn't really that great with children to begin with.

"A huntress…am I really still a huntress?" Blake muttered to herself. It did pose a question, she hadn't returned to Beacon to focus on her training, so was she still even allowed to call herself a huntress?

"I don't know. Are you?"

Blake froze at the sound of her voice.

"So this is where you've been." The icy voice cuts through the crowd, in front of Blake stood Weiss Schnee, the runaway heiress to the Schnee dust company. Her long, snow white locks swayed with the wind as she kept her gaze steady on Blake. Her powdery blue outfit, although sleeker in style, still depicted the look of an Ice Queen, in Blake's opinion.

"…Blake." Another voice called out,

Blake noticed Ruby appear from the shores, she had just bid farewell to the captain of the ship and found her way to their little reunion. She had grown a bit taller and her short hair had grown a bit longer as well, but she still remained in a combat skirt and boots, red and black. Classic.

Which left-

"Blake, why didn't you contact us. We've been so worried." Ruby started, her once fearsome leader stood before her, and Blake couldn't find words. She felt so overwhelmed with emotions she could barely conjure up a sentence.

"The CCTS is up, you could have used your scroll…" Weiss injected, well clearly she hadn't changed either.

Blake glanced at the two women, "I… You guys… How did you-" Blake found her words stopping at her throat, what would she say to her teammates, how could she even start! They weren't supposed to ever find her, they were supposed to live their lives resenting her. Isn't that what she wanted?

"It was Sun. He told us."

Blake's cat ears perked at the sound that came from behind her. It was without a doubt the one she had hurt the most, the one she had clearly abandoned at some point, her partner-

Blake turned to look at her once spirited brawler of a partner. Dressed in aviators, a brown coat, her trademark orange scarf on the neck, and purple on the knee, black pants with boots. It was her, what would Blake say? What would she even do? Right before her stood-

"Yang…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Reasons**

"Yang…"

Blake could barely believe it, and she could barely say anything either. Yang stood in front of her, looking even better than before. Blake found her gaze slowly falling to Yang's supposed missing right arm, except it wasn't missing, it was right there. Blake's mind raced for answers, yet no words left her mouth.

"I'm glad you're safe, Blake." Yang finally admitted, breaking the silence. She observed her then combat partner practically fidgeting in silence, her amber eyes glancing at her Atlesian spec arm. She wore a glove over it to prevent people from asking, and it also had its advantages during combat. In short, it looked like she never lost her arm to those who never knew her at all.

Blake felt her eyes growing hot again, she knew tears would fall any minute now. Was everything just a bloody nightmare? Yang stood in front of her, looking perfectly fine. What was going on? She glances at Ruby who seems to be eyeing her with concern spread on her face, Weiss too.

Yang finally caught on and realized what was happening. "Blake, are you-"

"Your arm…it's…" Blake choked back her words, "How is it…"

"Oh." Yang took the tip of her right glove and slowly removed it, revealing the shiny, yellow and black cybernetic.

Blake's eyes widened at the sight before her. She felt this searing pain grip her, this would never replace what Yang lost, not completely. It was a solution yes, but the only reason she needed this arm was because Blake couldn't protect her, not entirely at least. She wanted to apologize, she wanted to hug Yang and just apologize, but she couldn't find it within her system to do so. She was frozen, and she knew she had to apologize, but no word escaped her mouth. She stood still, watching as Yang returned the glove.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Yang gave what seemed like a rather forced smile, and Blake felt a part of herself ache with the fact that Yang couldn't even give her the same firecracker smile she used to almost every hour of every day. "It was gift from Ironwood."

"Y-yeah." Blake nodded, but kept her eyes on the ground.

"Blake, you need to tell us what's been happening. We haven't heard from you since…well…ever!" Ruby's voice, coated with actual concern.

Blake regained some composure before answering, "Ruby, I'm fine, you needn't worry about me." Blake practically shrugged, "I just don't understand why you…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence, realizing she may have made a grave mistake with the placement of her words.

"Why I what?" Ruby asked innocently.

"…N-Never mind. It's nothing." Blake quickly replied, hand on her shoulder as she faced her team awkwardly.

"No, go on. Say it." Weiss pressed, her stare becoming rather cold. "I'm curious to know how you feel about us setting out and looking for you."

"Forget it." Blake muttered. This wasn't looking good for her.

"You don't understand why she's here, why we're here, is that it?" Yang's strong voice cut through the air like a bullet, and what she said was spot on. "You don't understand why we even bothered, assuming we didn't care. That is just like you." Yang adjusted her shades, "Why do you always assume the worst, Blake? For once in your life, why can't you let the people who care about you…well...care!" Yang put her hand to her forehead as if to calm herself, a faint glow surrounded her blond mane, indicating her emotions (as usual.)

Blake stared at the sand near her feet, she had no words to say. Yang had hit her hard, and not physically, which was ten times worse.

"Forget it." Yang shrugged, she started walking away, "I'm going to blow off some steam." She huffed. Weiss gave a wary glance at Blake before following suit.

"Blake..." Ruby's voice was soft but somehow still stern, "You know why we're here, it's because we were worried about you, we wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Ruby put her hand on Blake's shoulder, "Especially Yang. I know she looked angry but she really cares about you – just don't tell her I said that!" Ruby added with a slight chuckle.

"Ruby, you know she went too far…" Blake mumbled.

"And somehow you're surprised." Ruby grinned. "You know Yang, she's got a rather…blunt personality."

"It's just, I never wanted to get any of you involved! This is my problem! My fight! I just… I didn't want anybody – especially anyone from our team, to get hurt again." Blake sighed in defeat, "You get that, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Ruby turned her eyes skyward, "But shutting us all out, that didn't make it easier on any of us. We could have helped you and you could have helped us. We're a team, Blake, that's what teammates do. Shutting us out won't keep us away forever, but I won't say it wasn't painful either." Ruby forced a small smile. "We missed you Blake, we just wanted to make sure you were okay…especially Yang. But…if you really want us out of your way, then we'll do it. I'm just happy to know you're doing well." The hurt was evident in Ruby's voice, but she tried her best to mask it behind a smile.

Ruby then walked away from Blake in the direction of Yang and Weiss. She had said her piece and that was that.

Blake stood alone in silence. This is what she had wanted, right? To stop involving people in the process of her mission? This was the right path. She began her walk back to her home, unsure of the whereabouts of her friends. They were probably pissed off at her cold nature. Then again, how was that any different from the past?

"Way to go, Blake." She grumbled to herself, "Way to go."

Meanwhile, the remainder of Team RWBY had found themselves at the one and only inn of Menagerie. The quaint and fairly lit bar was brimming with Faunus' of all kinds. Weiss studied them with little interest as she sat by her two teammates.

"So, what's our plan?" Weiss decided to think ahead, "We stay the night, take the first boat out of Menagerie in the morning?"

"…I guess so." Ruby sighed in defeat, "I think we're more of a burden to her." She stirred the ice in her juice, not even wanting to drink it. "Something tells me her problems are bigger than we anticipated, I mean if she wants us to stay away so badly."

"Well, if that's the case, I'll arrange for our tickets." Weiss brought out her scroll and began typing. Before she could book, she glanced cautiously at Yang who seemed to have consumed a lot of alcohol over the course of her stay at the bar. "Yang…are you…okay?" Weiss studied Yang's flushed expression.

"Fantastic. Why do you ask?" Yang replied sarcastically. Clearly she was stilled bothered by the day's events, and she didn't even bother hiding it.

"Oh you know… you look like you've had quite the amount of…alcohol." Weiss chose her words and tone carefully, she did not want to trigger Yang's rather violent side in any way.

"We have a room directly upstairs, Weiss." Yang laughed, "Don't worry about it. Just book the tickets and get some rest, I'll follow. You should get some sleep too, Ruby." Yang downed her mixed drink (with a little umbrella.) "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Weiss sounded skeptic, but felt the weariness from their trip set in. She stifled a yawn, "Goodnight, Yang. Don't stay up too late."

"Ye, mother." Yang replied with a chuckle.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us." Ruby offered her trademark supportive smile before retreating upstairs with Weiss.

Yang ordered another drink, feeling the alcohol warm up her body. She loved the feeling of heat, the fire in her always kept her alive, her semblance even complemented it. She downed her drink once more, enjoying the buzz she had. Her head grew lighter, and a smile began to form on her face. Although their conversation with Blake had become a dead end, she felt herself focusing on the better part of the day, being able to see Blake again. Yang hadn't forgiven Blake totally, especially after today's outcome, but still, seeing Blake again brought a certain sense of joy into Yang's system. She walked out of the bar and found herself on the beach, staring at the water. She then lay her head on the sand and stared up at the stars, remembering her most prominent conversation yet.

 _A few days ago at Patch - Yang and Ruby are back home for the weekend just to rest and recuperate. They had just finished another mission and were in much need of the relaxation (and Zwei time) before heading out again. Needless to say, Taiyang was estatic._

Yang let her scroll ring a few times before answering it. She sat on a tree stump outside their house.

"Yellow." Yang greeted, thinking it would be funny to answer it that way.

"Yang?" Came the voice from the other end.

"Speaking."

"It's Sun. Sun Wukong."

"Sun?! Oh my God where on earth have you been! We haven't heard from or seen you for…in-" Yang couldn't be bothered with Math at this point. "In so long!" She completed.

"Well, being a hunter has a lot of leisure time." Sun joked, "Anyway, I called for a reason, one you might be interested in." Sun's tone turned serious, evident even over a scroll call.

"I'm listening." Yang answered, "What do you have for me."

"It's Blake."

That name. That word. Yang felt her heart stop for a moment before returning to earth.

"Wh-what about her?" Yang replied uneasily, she felt an odd sense of fear creep in. Was Blake okay?

"She's…she's going to kill me for this," Sun groaned, "But she's holed up in Menagerie." Sun informed her. "She told me not to tell anyone, but I'm telling you."

"…Why?" Yang asked, slightly dumbfounded. "Why me?"

"Because you're her partner, Yang. I know she meant a lot to you, and I sure as hell know you mean a lot to her, not that she'd ever admit it." Sun muttered that last bit, "I know for a fact that she misses you, misses team RWBY."

"What makes you think she'd want to see us? The CCTS has been up and running for a while now, and yet she refuses to even contact any of us." Yang retorted.

"Yang, she needs team RWBY, she needs you. Trust me." Sun's voice was serious. "Don't you want to see her?"

"Of course I do! But who's to say she feels the same way!" Yang pointed out. Blake had all the time in the world to ring up anyone from team RWBY, and yet, she didn't. She just ran away after the fall of Beacon, and no one heard from her since, no one but Sun.

"She does." Sun replied, "In any case, I need to run. But trust me on this, Yang."

"…Okay." Yang finally agreed with a shrug, "Be safe."

"And you."

It was then Yang ran towards Ruby to explain the situation, and everything worked out perfectly. Yang was here in Menagerie, and so was Blake, except for one major detail overlooked, Blake didn't seem happy…at all. In fact she seemed annoyed with the presence of her team at Menagerie. Yang decided Sun was a liar, and proceeded to close her eyes, letting the gentle breeze hit her skin.

Blake had finished having tea with her family as they discussed issues that were of importance to the growing members of the White Fang, and yet, she could barely focus. All she wanted was to sleep, or maybe take a walk, or have a sparring match, either way, she was completely distracted know her team was somewhere on the island of Menagerie.

She decided to go to the only inn and confront them.

But what would she say even? She was at a loss, how would she address the situation?

She put on her white overcoat and began her walk to the inn.

How would she face them? An apology was in order, yes. But what would she say after that? Did she want them to leave Menagerie? Or stay with her? Or maybe she ought to travel with her friends once more.

No. She had responsibilities now, she was an adult, she couldn't be bothered with measly things such as this.

But was it so measly?

Blake shook her head, dismissing all the back and forth questioning that bounced in her mind, and before she knew it, she found herself in front of the inn, and a few meters away, laying on the beach, a familiar blond was sprawled.

Blake approached her cautiously. She noticed the gentle rise and fall of Yang's rather gifted chest, a faint snore erupting from her with each breath. There was sand all over her hair, something she knew Yang would be pissed about in the morning. Blake smelled the lingering scent of alcohol.

"You went drinking again…just like old times." Blake chuckled, remembering the days at Beacon when Yang would come home from one of her parties all drunk and boisterous before collapsing onto the floor.

Blake wondered if she should wake her, or just let her sleep. Realizing that Yang may catch a cold, she decided to wake her instead.

"Yang…" Blake nudged her, "Yang, wake up."

"…"

"Yang!" Blake snapped a little more loudly. Yang's eyes fluttered open, searching for the voice.

"Hey Blake." Yang grinned. Blake felt her heart quicken.

"Yang, you need to get inside. You'll catch a cold out here." Blake said swiftly.

"But it's so comfortable." Yang mumbled. She looked at Blake, "Just like old times, huh?" she searched Blake's concerned expression.

"Yes." Blake shrugged, a small smile forming on her face, "Exactly like old times. Like the time you came home at dawn, and we had to attend Port's class. You were impossible." Blake shook her head in amusement.

"And yet you nursed my incredibly bad hangover." Yang chuckled.

"You were my partner, Yang. I needed to make sure you were okay." Blake locked eyes with Yang briefly before looking away, "A-anyway, we should head inside." She stammered.

"See, why can't you realize I feel the same way?" Yang pointed out, "I needed to make sure you were okay, Blake."

"Yang... this is a different situation."

"There you go again." Yang groaned. "Come here," She gestured for Blake to lay down beside her.

"…Yang."

"Just come here." Yang pleaded.

Blake gave in and lay her head beside Yang's. "Okay. What is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you beside me." Yang answered softly. And in an instant, her eyes were closed, a little snore came out of her. Blake inhaled Yang's sweet scent although mixed with alcohol, it was just like she remembered. Her breathing matched with Yang's and she felt her eyes grow heavy.

And for a moment, Blake decided to put everything on hold. She would settle this tomorrow. For now, nothing mattered, just the comfort she felt laying with Yang.

"Goodnight, Yang." Blake whispered before entering her own dream world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Progression Chapter 3**  
 **"I'm Sure"**

Yang awoke the next morning, her head with a dull headache buzzing about. She put her palm to her head and gave a slight groan, noticing the sun bright and warm on her body.

"Damn." She muttered to herself, "Why do I keep doing this?"

It was only moments after, she felt the presence of a Faunus beside her, sleeping rather soundly. Yang tilted her head and noticed the rise and fall of Blake's breathing, Blake's trademark purple liner smudged just around her eyelids. Yang wondered if Blake stayed with her all night, then again, Blake always seemed to take care of her during these kinds of situations back at Beacon. And as usual, Blake's breathing always seemed to calm Yang's fire cracker of a spirit, down. For a moment, Yang opted not to wake her, she enjoyed her view so much, she hardly wanted to wreck the moment.

But she couldn't do that of course, they'd need to get out of the sand soon, before the residents questioned their strange napping location.

"Blake." Yang said softly.

Being the light sleeper that she was, Blake's eyes fluttered open almost immediately. She glanced at Yang. "Y-Yang? What are we…Where are we?" Blake scanned the scenery and everything came rushing back. "Oh… right." She fell asleep with Yang, on the beach of all places.

"Guess we ended up sleeping on the sand." Yang chuckled, shaking her head. Beads of sand fell all over. "Damn."

"I told you to head back inside." Blake shrugged, running her fingers through her ebony locks. "You didn't want to listen." Blake replied monotonously.

"When have I ever listened?" Yang scoffed, and Blake knew, she had a point. Her stubbornness always lead to some similar situation, more or less. Yang stood up and held out her hand to Blake, who took it and pulled herself up. "Bloody hell. I can feel the sand EVERYWHERE." Yang whined.

"Still your fault, although I share your sentiments." Blake chuckled. "We need to wash up." Leave it to Yang to somehow drag Blake into such predicaments.

Yang began to make her way to the inn, Blake didn't follow. It took a few seconds for Yang to notice such. "You coming?" She called.

"I…need to head back." Blake admitted, "It's best I should anyway…" She wanted to stay with Yang, but truth be told, Blake still felt some guilt in the air. She didn't want to aggravate the situation, since it was going so well already.

"Come with me." Yang motioned, "We're leaving today anyway, why not humor us and stay for a bit." She shrugged. Yang knew what she was asking for would put Blake under a lot of pressure, but she spoke her mind. She wanted to be in Blake's presence, her partner's presence, before setting off again into her life as a huntress.

"You're… leaving?" Blake felt her heart tighten. She wanted this, right? If her team left now, she wouldn't have to worry about her affairs blending with RWBY's anymore.

"Frankly, I didn't think we would be doing so anytime soon, but Weiss booked us tickets so, we'll be out of your hair soon enough." Yang replied smugly, "So, how's about you spend the next few hours with Team RWBY?"

"…O-Okay." Blake replied. She didn't think about it anymore. She missed her friends, and for a second in her supposedly "reformed" life, she did not listen to reason, merely her desires.

"Come on!" Yang took Blake's hand and tugged at it, Blake followed the firecracker towards the Inn. In the few minutes that they were together, connected by the mere touch of Yang's hand to hers, Blake felt at ease. A smile came to her face as she followed Yang, watching the brawler's golden mane sway with the sea breeze that drew from the water. A memory came into Blake's mind as they walked in silence.

* * *

"-aaake, Blaaaaake!"

Blake's cat ears twitched at the sound of Yang's voice.

"Blake, where are you! We need to get back! I'm sorry okay?!"

That's right, Yang tricked Blake into skipping classes, and it ultimately ticked Blake off. She lay silently behind the tree trunk of the park, resting her back on the oak.

"C'mon, I said I was sorry!" Yang's voice sounded tired, and Blake figured it was mostly because Yang spent the entire day playing hide and seek with her. Blake shrugged. Maybe she should just forgive her already, after all, Blake's grades were excellent, not like a day of missed classes would screw up her academic standing anyway.

"Blake, please! Where are you?!" Yang called out again.

Blake finally stood up from her comfortable spot, and revealed herself.

"Thank God!" Yang ran to her and took her into a tight hug. "Please, don't ever do this to me again!" Yang barked, "I was so worried!" Blake noticed the shakiness in Yang's voice. It couldn't be…

"Yang…are you…crying?" Blake questioned, practically dumbfounded with this new development. She planned to reprimand Yang but… seeing her now…

"I promise I'll never do anything like this again! Ever!" Yang held Blake's head close. "I thought something had happened… You weren't answering your scroll, I thought of the worst- Blake! I'm just so glad you're safe."

Blake felt Yang's strong arms around her, she let Yang's scent envelope her, her warmth emanate around her body. It had been truly a while since Blake felt protected, loved even.

"And no! I'm not crying!" Yang added with a chuckle, although her voice said otherwise.

"Yang." Blake called her name softly, "Let's go back."

"Just a little more." Yang breathed, still clutching her partner firmly. Blake let her, noticing that golden hour had come upon both women. "I'm really sorry." Yang practically whispered, very much unlike her usual boisterous self.

"I know you are." Blake felt a small smile spread, but secretly of course. And in that moment, she wanted to hug her partner back. As Blake raised her hands to take Yang in, she felt an internal struggle dwell. She decided against growing any closer than she already was to Yang, and let her arms fall back to her sides.

"You don't need to be worried about me, dummy." Blake joked. Yang dropped her arms, and whilst holding Blake's shoulders, they locked eyes.

"You're my partner, Blake. You should know by now how important you are to me." Yang explained seriously, "And I will protect you, always." A genuine smile spread on Yang's face, a sight Blake would never forget.

* * *

"Yang." Blake found her voice.

Yang stopped walking, still holding Blake's hand. She turned to look at Blake, wearing a puzzled look. "What is it, Blake?"

Blake approached Yang and wrapped her arms around her partner's strong body, feeling Yang's warmth around her, just like that day.

"Blake, what's going on?" Yang replied. "We need to head back."

"Yang." Blake spoke in a volume only the two of them could hear, "I'm really sorry, about before I mean. I'm really sorry I ran, and I know now, I know that my wish would have been to stay with team RWBY, with you, my partner."

"Blake…" Yang's eyes widened, she was in awe, she never knew Blake to be so full of words. "You don't have to apologize." She knew this must have been such a feat for the introvert within Blake.

"But I do, and I know there are a lot of people I probably should apologize to, but Yang, you are the one I need to say those words to." Blake buried her face on Yang's shoulder. Yang stroked Blake's hair with her non-cybernetic.

"…I'm glad." Yang hummed, "I'm glad you could tell me these things, Blake. That's all I wanted to hear."

"Yang?" Blake's voice was audible, but slightly muffled.

"What is it?" Yang giggled, "You'll need to get out of my shoulder."

"Thank you." Blake finally admitted, voice still muffled, she looked up to look at Yang's gentle lilac eyes, "Thank you for everything. For looking for me, for saving me and for being partner."

Yang smiled, "You saved me, dummy!" She chuckled, and Blake felt the warmth in her voice, she missed this, missed moments like these when she and Yang ultimately connected. "You don't need to thank me, Blake, hearing your voice and having you beside me right now, that's all I need." Yang held Blake close. "I missed you."

Blake smiled into Yang's shoulder before they separated. "And I, you." She replied softly.

"Blake…" Yang's tone softened, "Come with us."

"…I…" Blake looked away, "Yang…"

"You can't, can you?" Yang shrugged, but smiled back at Blake, "It was a worth a shot, wasn't it?" She laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where on earth is she!?" Weiss' icy voice cut through the inn room like a bullet. Ruby watched Weiss pace with curiosity. She found it entertaining when the ice princess overreacted.

"If I know my sister, she should be back soon." Ruby was fully dressed, save her hair, which stood up in some parts due to Weiss waking her rather abruptly. Ruby stifled a yawn. "Just relax."

"Our ride is in a few hours." Weiss reasoned, "And we OBVIOUSLY can't leave without Yang. Your sister is too much of a wild card, Ruby." Weiss whined.

"Weiss, she'll be fine." Ruby shrugged, laying herself down on her bed. She took out her scroll and dialed Yang.

The scroll beeped, indicating no contact.

"Oh, she better be, because I am going to give her a piece of mind when she arrives!" Weiss was on a roll.

"I'd like to see you try." Yang stood in the doorway, a trail of sand behind her.

"Where the heck have you been!?" Weiss shrieked. Yang winced noticeably at her tone.

"Jeez! Relax!" Yang groaned, "You're going to give me an even bigger headache! I dozed off over at the beach, alright?" Yang replied.

"How can you even-? Ugh! Never mind. Now that you're here, I can confirm our tickets." Weiss seemed to be calming down.

"Wonderful." Yang shrugged, she walked over to the shower, "I need to wash up."

"See." Ruby pointed out, "I told you not to worry." Ruby grinned at Weiss, who frowned back.

"Ha-Ha. Fine. You win." Weiss mumbled, clearly not amused. "Xiao Long!" Weiss shouted again, "Two hours! We're leaving!"

"Yeah yeah!" Yang shouted back from the shower, "Got it, Schnee!"

Ruby sat up from her bed, "Too bad we couldn't get Blake to come with us. Should we try talking to her again?" She eyed Weiss, who seemed to be busy with her scroll.

"If she doesn't want us here, then we shan't intervene." Weiss replied, although she tried to sound confident, she carried a glum tone.

"But maybe-" Ruby started,

"Ruby." Weiss cut her, "Blake is a strong fighter, and she knows what's best for her, even if…even if it means moving on without us."

"But what about Team RWBY?" Ruby replied, "We ought to salvage it at least, right?"

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I don't know what else to say." Weiss shrugged, "But I wouldn't worry too much about Blake." Ultimately, Weiss wasn't in approval of Blake's reaction, and although a little bit of guilt stirred in her for saying such words, she chose to speak her mind.

"I…I guess." Ruby frowned.

"A-anyway, as soon as Yang finishes washing that blanket she calls hair, we're leaving Menagerie." Weiss replied quickly, not wanting to change her mind. "I'm going to look for some supplies and meet you later, got it?"

"Shouldn't I be telling you what to do?" Ruby joked half-heartedly. "See you later, Weiss." Ruby gave a small smile.

* * *

Belladonna Residence

"What do you mean, Blake?" Ghira asked his beloved daughter, he held an expression of confusion.

"I've made up my mind, dad." Blake had a smile on her face, her tone almost confident. "I know what I'm doing- no, what I want to do."

"And you think this will be good for you?" Kali asked, a curious smile also spread on her. Her daughter's actions were always predictable, save for only a few occasions which usually involved another party.

"I know it will." Blake nodded, she knew what to do, she knew what path to take.

"I…see." Ghira's expression softened. "You're an adult now, and you've given so much to us, to the Faunus."

"And I still will." Blake sipped the tea her mom had prepared, taking in it's warm familiar taste.

"Are you sure about this?" Ghira pointed out, "Although," He chuckled, "I think I know my daughter well enough to understand that you've probably made up your mind, Blake."

"I have. I'm sure." Blake smiled a different kind of smile this time, and she knew it was only because she was incredibly sure about one thing, all factors constant. She knew what she had to do, and who she wanted to stand beside. She didn't understand ultimately what she felt, but all she knew was a certain force pulled her, like gravity, and she couldn't stop it.

 _I'm sure about this, and… I'm sure about you._


End file.
